


伍  |  朱墨涌

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [5]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Series: 云杉 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522088
Kudos: 7





	伍  |  朱墨涌

军衔三道杠的青年垂首不语，手中文件已被抓出深长折痕。弘历紧盯着他指间文件，冷声道：  
“知道错在哪儿了吗。”  
报告统计表格完整，今年春夏二季，幼儿亡数不足去年四分之一。傅恒勤于政事，更是拿出自家银钱补贴，启宁上下分明井井有条，可死亡人口数却达到了近十年的顶峰。司令归来后并未多问，只消一眼便看出症结所在，今年果然扭转局面。  
男人踱至窗前，街上并无报童，只有推着木条车叫卖酸梅汤的小贩，偶尔有披层麻布当衣穿的人从筒子楼里拐出，提个玻璃瓶买吃半杯。正午烈日晒得人睁不开眼，木条轴轮子嘎吱作响，弘历眼瞧着推车晃悠悠地消失在路口，仅留下暑热未消的尘气。  
“你不该给那些无食果腹的人精米白面，更不该解囊为孩子们分西点蛋糕。他们吃过米、吃过馒头，幼儿尝了最该当零嘴消遣的甜食，还能咽得下树皮草根吗。”  
他扔掉捻灭的香烟烟头后关紧窗户，将高热同屋内阻隔开：  
“不是没有杉树了，是他们自己把自己活活饿死的。”  
杉树间蝉声聒噪不停，傅恒心如刀绞，从未想过竟是如此后果，想救人却害人性命。他终于明白那日在城郊，璎珞为何阻止他将蛋糕送与孩童，原来不是不够分，而是会害人。  
但他不明白，不是已经人人平等了吗，为什么连吃不一样的东西都会死人呢。  
“我知道换成糙面或拌进草根更好，可……可那是畜生吃的，人不该吃那些，我想让他们和我们一样，有尊严的活着......”  
“他们蜷在树底下快饿死了！你跟我说尊严？！”  
佟司令只觉一口气憋在肚子里，傅恒跟他姐姐一样，良善温吞，看问题只看表面。街上的孤儿捡不完，更没法挨个用好食材胃饱，这些都不是从根源解决问题的法子。  
“于那些人而言，活着见到明天的太阳就是希望，解决生存问题前先提尊严，还不如直接寻死！你是好日子过得太多，哪怕心里装着东西，也不知该如何取舍。”  
挽至小臂的军装衬衫再次往上拉了拉，弘历终是没忍心继续责骂。  
“文忠。”  
“我知道，你也从不认为成立国民政府就是胜利，因为多数人的日子并未因此改观，更没觉得废除条约就是大捷，毕竟新签订的也不少。”  
十五年了，他并未因逐渐完善的法制和体系沾沾自喜，反而觉得前路堪忧。日本已于东北扶持傀儡政权，甚至定了‘康德’之类的年号，近年来步步紧逼，大战是迟早的事，他不懂政府在观望什么，为何应在养兵抵御外敌时浪费精力先剿苏区。  
桌上的小钟摆来来回回，非左即右，总不肯在中间位置停下，他却无法控制。  
亦无心控制。  
一只大掌按在傅恒肩膀，傅恒放下文件，迷茫望向同样定不清方向的男人。  
“我们的确没有时间了，但你记住，操之过急，并无好处，不看实际，反做倒退功。”  
  
  
  


  
  
  
开始学着烫卷发涂唇膏的姑娘惹来愈多男人的目光，无论是第几次上街，她始终觉得新奇有趣，哪个筒子楼门口放了爆竹，哪家店铺新挂了木排，都会被那双水灵天真的眼睛瞧上好一会儿。  
璎珞却像根木头似的，戳在美人儿旁边不动，还要人家凑过去主动问她：  
“又怎么啦？”  
沉璧不明白她为何总是寡着脸，明明是清秀精致的五官，却因表情拒人千里之外，跟四哥似的。  
手中纸页翻动，璎珞叹息后折起报刊：“最近对左翼作家和新闻记者......抓得够紧。”  
本地小报纸而已，一面是庆上竞选歌后，妩媚明艳的高小姐以绝对优势摘得‘歌唱皇后’的称号，配图合影中满是西装革履、卷发礼服。另一面，是国党大肆捕杀左联作者，以及启宁政府私下处决记者的消息。一周内，城中两位记者先后被黑衣人剁去双手，虽留性命，却等同断人后半生。  
被剁了手的两位，正是刚刚在报纸上抨击过本地司令宣扬个人英雄主义行径的。  
自佟元昌凯旋，城中大小报刊杂志便接连刊登司令爱国爱民之壮举，亲自冲火场救字典手稿等事迹都被扒出来宣扬。然而物极必反，整日夸赞引起了部分人不满，便有记者说他‘名不副实’、‘为近亲徇私舞弊’云云。  
偏是这些人被害，四下舆论已起，人们虽不识字，八卦消息却能口口相传，剁手很快变成了‘言一字即砍头’的破烂话。  
“我读不懂这些，文绉绉的......四嫂在时也不许我们看，怕被政府的人查出来惹麻烦。”沉璧看着她手中方块字直摇头，又怀念起拉扯自己长大的四嫂来，“她自己虽识字，却多半读更晦涩的，四哥每次听了都皱眉头，说是新政府不提倡，叫她无需看。”  
璎珞一怔，她从未以为佟司令会作这般想法：  
“所以是他不准你读书么？”  
“四哥一直叫我上学，但他自己却不喜欢认字太多的女人。说是大多一知半解更显格局小气，真正的人才出不了几个，反倒容易惹麻烦......我便干脆不读啦。”  
摇成拨浪鼓的小脑袋再次晃到她面前，沉璧眼珠一转，不怀好意地笑道：  
“他总问我打听你哎，你会成我四嫂吗？”  
对方的表情过于看戏，璎珞只觉双颊一烧，不禁抬手用报纸轻轻拍她：“你想多啦。”  
不喜欢认字多的女人，还打听她做什么。  
信仰能驱人前行予人脊梁，亦是深重枷锁，将人们同政见不一的亲朋隔至万水千山外。她不站任何一派政党，更不清楚他们究竟是否为同路人。  
只是他大衣裹在周身的温度，萦绕不散。  
那日山顶的情形历历在目，她不依靠他的帮忙打准第一枪时，颇为兴奋地扭过身子朝他炫耀，才发现男人的两只手依然护着她肩膀，一转身基本算是被搂在臂弯。  
西沉暮光落在男人面庞，脸颊上的细小绒毛无声拨动神思，他的眼睛里有太阳，亦有她。  
璎珞心思紊乱，眼瞧着同行女伴的神情愈发打趣，她怕这人回去又胡说什么，连忙辩解道：  
“我、我年龄着实到了，父亲日日在耳边念定亲的事，肯定要找年岁相当的。你四哥大我整整十六岁，我都得问他叫声叔叔......”  
砰——  
对面路口突然有人鸣枪，原本安静和谐的集市瞬间乱作一团。人群四散，沉璧迅速扯住她手腕向反方向逃去，璎珞却猛然发觉被追的正是自己同僚，她死死阖住嘴巴，随沉璧隐入墙角。  
对方一行三人，手里有斧有枪，况且当她回头时，人已经被按倒在地。  
沉璧小心翼翼地躲在她身后，眼看黑衣人光天化日之下手起斧落，斩下了那女人的两只手。许是不慎砍到了小动脉，血流并未像报纸上刊登的照片那般静静流淌，而是即刻喷射出一段距离，染红大片沙地。  
“不可能，四哥不会做这种事......”抓着她衣角的姑娘已经带了哭腔。  
人在极度痛苦时反而没力气出声，她们又离得有一段距离，只听得见扭曲而尖细的哀鸣。璎珞忍下心中惊惧怒火，飞快调节焦距，眼前却起了一大片水雾，朦朦胧胧看不清楚。陆晚晚昨夜才就启宁城砍杀记者一事做出报道，姑娘素来胆小，根本不敢将矛头直指司令，只是稍微带了点意思，今天便被当街残害。  
手指狠狠按下快门，三人被白光闪了眼，扭头便发现了藏在墙角后的记者，立即转身朝这边冲来。  
他们距离越近，璎珞越敢把镜头递到脸上去拍。  
“别拍了呀！你不要命了！”沉璧眼睛通红，拼命拽同伴离开，可那人不知哪儿来的力气和信心，生生定在原地不动，只不断按下快门：  
“走！你先走！”  
直到四人之间的距离缩至逃跑极限，璎珞才扭头逃开，这些年早已练出快腿，整个江城和启宁恐怕找不出比她跑得更快的，唯一一次失手便是栽在弘历手中。  
她已然看清，这些人不敢杀人，鸣枪都只敢朝天。  
  
  
  
  


  
  
灯罩下飞了只蚊子，嗡嗡地惹人心烦，弘历颇为躁郁地拍了两掌，却是空响。身上黏糊糊的，换什么姿势都不舒服，背上似乎被咬了个包，他自己碰不着，只好在椅背上蹭。  
有人敲门，他痒得没反应过来今晚八点是魏家小儿来报账的日子，便直愣愣嚷了一声进，未像以往那般亲自开门。  
“四叔。”  
裹着秋香色苎麻旗袍的人抱着账本，却没有挨过来，只站在离办公桌两米外的门口唤他。栀子花风干后依然香得腻人，颤巍巍地别在盘扣上，弘历察觉出异样，探手去桌子抽屉里拿糖果罐。  
迎面靠近的男人似乎有些不对劲，肩膀左拧右拧，幅度虽小，瞧起来却别扭，璎珞皱眉：  
“你怎么了......扭什么？”  
弘历嘴角微动，忍不住拧了一下，强硬道：“没什么。”  
“......是被蚊子咬了又挠不到吧。”  
小丫头轻轻叹气，上前两步绕到他身侧去抓。那只小手留了长指甲，轻轻搭在背后剐蹭，哪怕隔了层衬衫，依旧挠得人心痒。许是她身上的干花太香，许是手里捧着的玻璃糖罐开了盖子，周身气味甜得他呼吸不稳，总想多闻几次。还不等他把糖罐递过去，便听她在背后幽幽道：  
“最近有时间看报吗。”  
夏夜温度高，电风扇吱呀吱呀转着，比蚊子更讨人嫌。  
最近城里不太平，看来她也知道不少。  
“我知道不是你做的。”璎珞见他不再乱拧，停下手中动作，“人言可畏，许是之前得罪的同僚又在憋主意，你赶紧想法子......”  
“尝尝。”  
一罐玫瑰粽子糖递至嘴边，夏季气温高易融化，粽子糖更少有，也不知他从哪儿弄来的。她虽爱吃，却知眼下不是胡闹的时候，正色道：“我在同你讲正经事......”  
话音未落，她嘴里便被塞了两颗糖，粽子糖太硬，一时间嚼也不是吐也不是，只能含着干着急，却说不出话。她不懂弘历为何不在乎，这定是那些人设的圈套，让城中百姓误以为他残杀同胞，压制舆论，借此毁名声。  
“有空担心我，不如想想怎么保住自己的手。”弘历轻哼一声，转身抽出她肘弯间的账单，“别整日顶风刊登无用的东西，免得他们盯上你，把这双爪子剁了，回头还要往我身上安。”  
匆匆一瞥，便知没有任何问题，弘历将纸页塞入牛皮袋，只听那人费力咽下糖果后反驳：  
“宣樊先生一生不依附于任何集团政党，依然立公报见真知，他说过，若没有置生死于度外的勇气，恐怕下笔一字都难。”  
这件旗袍只到膝盖，露出光滑细腻的小腿。房间内只开了台灯，昏黄灯光衬出一层柔质，将她娇小的身子整个包裹。弘历勾起唇角，此人虽小，胆子却大，拍的照片都快把镜头贴上人家脸了，他见着的第一反应便是后怕——倘若真被抓住剁了手可怎样好？  
“四叔，我俗人一个，手头能用的也不过一支笔杆。披露真相，并非故意作对，更不似大师那般要民主要自由，而是为孩子们有学上、有衣穿，为老弱不再因小病命赴黄泉。”  
璎珞心中更加笃定此事与他无关，急切道：  
“你不也是吗。为四万万同胞，过上好日子。”  
  
......这话说的，太大了。  
有些事他比她更清楚，却不知该不该说。说了或许会打击她那颗蓬勃的心，可如果不说，又担心她为毫无必要之事受伤。  
更不愿欺瞒她。  
玻璃罐被轻轻拧好，司令沉吟片刻，终将心中所想尽数讲与她听。  
  
“写稿登报的披露，不过是被动下策，能救一时，却救不了一世，若大势如此，字字千金亦是无用。”弘历切切盯着她看，生怕遗漏丁点儿情绪波动。  
她骤然抓紧手包，抿住双唇不言。  
大势如此，启宁城中之事虽不是司令所为，可国民政府的态度却强硬端正。左联作者被追杀，新闻界先驱早已牺牲数位，就算她源源不断地披露，想唤醒民智，却忘了教育根本跟不上，这不是一本字典的问题。  
佟司令深吸一口气，继续道：  
“正如你之前所说，十人之中，九人不识字，报文尚且不懂，更别提携手笔者并肩向前。”  
  
璎珞眼睫微垂，没再反驳。  
其实她知道，自己做的不算有用，却靠着星星点点的希望撑下去。  
星火可簇焰，但他们似乎燃不起丁点儿草地，懂字的一小撮人的确会愤怒，最终却事不关己高高挂起。  
那双灵动的眼睛一点一点暗下去，弘历心中发慌，想探手安抚，在房间中扫视几周才找到话头。她尚且沉浸在思索中，便被男人钳住胳膊强行拽至鱼缸前。花瓣口的小玻璃缸，一条银红相见的金鱼散开花尾，如一捧清亮柔软的纱。  
咕嘟咕嘟，泡泡。  
“你看，这是丹凤龙睛，算得上名贵。临别东滩时友人相赠，已跟了我三四年......”  
“它被养得好肥，都快圆成球了。”  
听了那样的实话，她心情不会好到哪儿去，弄不好还在走神，弘历不欲计较：“本来就是这样的。”  
“不可能，哪儿有这么圆的金鱼。”璎珞没心思理他，勉强将注意力转移到小鱼身上。  
好漂亮。  
“你若不信，大可拿回去养，饿死也这么圆。”  
“送我了？”她眼前一亮，继续隔着玻璃缸戳戳，“它有名字吗，这么圆......圆......元元？”  
一尾鱼而已，哪儿来的名字，弘历本欲笑她幼稚，便听得她从自己的字里择了一个出来，给鱼安上。正要发火，又想起是自己实话太多，惹人心情不佳，着实不该争论。  
况且她替自己养鱼，也是他占便宜。  
见她开始一门心思逗弄金鱼，将他抛至九霄云外，弘历不禁递了个白眼，似是随口问道：  
“听静影说，你父亲欲替你寻个夫家？”  
拨弄玻璃缸的手指一顿，璎珞在心中连骂三声沉璧大嘴巴，故意道：“傅家同我们早年在江城时便熟识，绝无攀龙附凤之意，四叔放心。”  
“你姐姐虽嫁与傅广成，却并不代表你同文忠是段美满姻缘。终身大事，你又是个有主意的，最好考虑周全再做定夺。”  
“身处乱世，无暇儿女私情，且执念过深最是伤己，若二人无意，倒没准夫唱妇随呢。”璎珞故作不屑，心中却忍不住窃喜，“是我要嫁人，又不是你嫁，你这么紧张做什么？”  
他好像在吃味，喝了一缸八年老陈醋，整个司令部上空都弥漫着酸味。  
那张透露着狡猾的小脸蛋贴至眼前，嘴角还带着粽子糖的香气。  
弘历瞪起眼哼她：“我是看你牙尖嘴厉，担心届时整日给傅文忠吹枕边风，说什么枪杆子无用论，遗祸他一生。”  
“他整个一富家少爷，竟拿蛋糕西点救济孩童，说过无数次也听不懂，我倒不稀得吹给他。”璎珞将白眼翻回去，想起那些枉死的孩童便觉可惜。  
姑娘还在逗鱼，弘历微微眯起眼，发觉她的脑子着实过于聪明，过于......同他契合。  
两只大手钳住她的胳膊，男人整个身体发力，将她朝门外推去。璎珞穿了中跟小皮鞋，差点站立不稳，只好抓了男人小臂勉强维持平衡，还是惦记着金鱼。  
“我的元元......”  
“什么你的元元，大冷天你抱着口缸怎么回？我自会派人送到你家去。”时间不早了，弘历不太放心她走夜路，继续把人往外赶。  
姑娘不肯就范，依然抓着他小臂不放，整个人几乎扭在他怀中。司令把控住纤细后腰，本想将人拎出去，却突然听见她叫了一声：  
“我、我会继续写的！”  
男人同她僵持逗弄的动作陡然停下，只静静盯着她看。  
太倔。  
这人是小巴掌脸，偏偏生了双灵动水汪的眼睛，他想多看，却不敢多看，怕自己溺入其中。  
“罢了。”他沉沉开口。  
“你想写什么，就写什么。”  
弘历再顾不得那些礼数——他似乎早就不顾了，抚在她双臂的手掌轻轻摩挲几下，垂首贴近，极为认真道：  
“你有四叔。不必怕。”  
他身后是台灯暖光，是窗外黑夜的漫天星斗。璎珞依旧抓着他挽上小臂的衬衫，并未觉得安稳，心头反而掀起惊涛骇浪。  
父亲哥哥不许她同政界沾边，姐姐虽不反对，亦不曾表现出太大支持，她总是拍了照转身就跑，不愿给家里惹麻烦。从未有人同她说，想写什么就写什么。  
也从未有人给她枪支子弹，让她不必怕。  
男人俊朗的面庞距她不足两指，几乎能感受到灼热呼吸，他身上微汗泛潮，连同她一并蒸腾灼烧。  
  
  
至于她感受到有四叔果然好，是次日的事。  
佟司令一大早便派人带着鱼缸和几个新扎好的小风筝去了趟魏家，特意从魏清泰眼前转了一圈，从此老爷子再没敢提过嫁女儿，她的耳朵也总算清净些许。


End file.
